


Through the Well to Get My Bride

by OddCoupleFan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Genderbend, Inucest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lord Inu No Taisho neded a solution to the ever dwindling race of Dog Demons. So he made an agreement with a human lord to bed his daughter in hopes of having a daughter. However lady Izayoi refused to let her beloved daughter or herself to be used in such a way. She tries to flee and it results in her death. For all Inu no Taisho know and Sesshomaru know the child was cursed to die in the Bone Eaters Well, a well known demon devouring well. However after years pass the demon Mimisenri enlightens the demons that it is not true. </p><p>Okay I suck at summaries- basically female Inuyasha was thrown into the well as a baby and went through time. She grows up as an adopted Higurashi (Kagome doesn't exist) and is a modern day teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came up in a conversation about why Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha so much. It came up that maybe Inu no Taisho only was with Izayoi to try and have a female child to try and continue the race and the human weakness may have given a female, which is why he was so serious about going and saving them. But with Inuyasha being born a boy just meant it was all in vain. Inutenshi means dog angel, which is her modern day name- shortened to Tenshi.

Running was all she could do. Her beloved Takemaru had helped her escape, baring no ill will towards the babe she fought so hard to protect. The small bundle was so silent in her arms that she thanked the gods for her good fortune. If she could make it to the village with the famous priestess of power, she and her baby could be safe. She had just taken a rest against a tree to try and capture her breath when a piercing howl interrupted her thoughts and her heart sank deep. If they were already so close then Takemaru was slain; but she would not let his life be in vain. Running with the prayer that her lover's soul would protect her and her child, she saw a ray of hope when she saw the famous Well and sacred tree that lay on the outskirts of the village. Another howl alerted her to the ever present danger coming up on her and she screamed when a sharp tug on the back of her kimono made her fall, twisting her body to protect her baby from the descent. Looking back she met the eyes of a wolf who at the moment was ripping the bottom of her kimono as it wriggled with the fabric in its mouth. 

"Careful you idiot! They want the baby alive at least!" The wolf let go and Lady Izayoi crawled as best she could until her back met the base of the well. From the darkness and moonlight came a wolf demon with long black hair in a high ponytail and piercing blue eyes. As he observed her, trapping her in fear with his eyes he let out another long howl. Without even time to blink, two bright light sources. They contorted into the forms of two beautiful men. One was older than the other, with white as silk hair high in a ponytail. He had rich golden eyes that glowed in the moonlight, his chiseled features of his face accented by dark purple jagged markings on his cheeks. His armor was a decored with thick furs and spikes that were over a white kimono, his hakama tucked into his military boots. The younger chose to keep his hair down and the only other difference besides age between the two was that he had two magenta markings per cheek and a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. To any human, man or woman, they were beautiful gods, but to Izayoi who knew the truth they were monsters. 

"No! I won't let you!" She cried out when they appeared, "I will not have my baby forced to the life I had!"

"How dare you, a filthy human try and defy our clan." The young one took a step forward, his face and voice calm but his presence screamed power and rage, enough that the wolves around them whimpered and backed away. 

"Sesshomaru." The older one interrupted, putting a calming hand on his son's shoulder, "Lady Izayoi, listen to my words."

"I listened enough," the princess rose up and stared him straight in the eyes, "I listened to your words of love and false promises. I listened and believed you had a heart. But I know the truth behind you lies. This child was planned from the beginning by you and my father." She held the baby close to her and turned her back to them all. The small bundle started to squirm and cry out for milk, but Izayoi simply held the child in a loving embrace, a silent farewell. For all they knew her shaking form and weeping was in fear. They would be right, but not from them; but for the sacrifice and last attempt to keep her baby away from them. It was written that the Well devoured the flesh of dead demons and that that along with being made from the wood of the Sacred Tree gave it the power to transcend time. Things would fly or fall in and never bee seen again, even when you looked down into it a second after the descent. 'Gods take my baby to safety'. Before the approaching men could stop her, she cast the small bundle into the well, listening as her baby's cries disappeared in the darkness, right before she felt the agonizing pain of demonic energy rip through her body. Despite the pain she fell with a smile on her face, knowing her baby would never know the slavery she had in a golden cage. 

"Foolish mortal." Sesshomaru snarled as his energy whip sliced through her body. Inu no Taisho ran over to the well and even with his keen eyesight in the night he didn't see his child's body. Snarling down into the magic well he knew better than to try and enter it. 

"My Lord," Kouga the wolf demon knelt down with his wolves, "Forgive us. We have failed you." 

"No." Sesshomaru walked up to his father and stared him right in the eye with a challenging glare, "he failed himself. And his clan by letting his kindness towards humans cloud his judgement. You should have kept her on a tighter leash father."

"Sesshomaru, do not test me. Not now," the power that radiated off the daiyokai and made the wolves around them flee in fear, their master winced and started to sweat. Sesshomaru kept his stare strong but did step back to let his father walk past. Sesshomaru glared at his father's concubine one last time before following after, anger boiling under his calm visage. 

'Inuyasha is lost. And so is our race.'

 

A baby's cries echoed deep in the shrine, waking the resident keepers. The old priest and his daughter ran into the shrine and looked to see a small bundle wriggling at the bottom. The young woman didnt not hesitate to jump down in much to her father's fear and pick up the crying baby. 

"I'll get a ladder! Ladder!"the old man shrieked as he ran to the storage shed. The young woman held the baby in her arms, cooing and talking to it. 

"There there little one. You are safe." It hurt her a bit to be holding such a fragile thing, something she had tried and failed to bring into the world herself. The loss of her baby girl due to complications still stung fresh in her mind since it was only a month since it had happened. It then filled her with rage that such a mother would exist that she would throw her baby away. The ladder came down and she was careful to lift herself and the child up. 

"Heavens help us. What happened to this poor child?" The old man paused his chanting to see how his daughter stared down at the the baby with a loving smile and it pulled at his heart. He followed her back to the house and helped her undo the bundle to examine the baby for injuries when they both froze. There, on top of her small white haired head, was a pair of what looked like puppy ears. When her eyes opened with curiosity when she realized she could now move her tiny limbs freely, they shined a bright gold like the stars. 

"Papa. The heavens sent me a baby." The priest looked to his daughter with shock; she was not as in tune or holy since her baby's death, having lost faith in her despair. 

"Indeed. The Higurashi family has been given an angel." The old man in his excitement and happiness went to fix back the crib and baby room he had been dismantling. Meanwhile his daughter held the naked baby to her close, raising her shirt and lowering her bra to lead the hungry child to her breast. The little one latched on perfectly and started to suckle. The young woman teared up as she watched her daughter that had been blessed to her feed successfully, gently stroking one puppy ear and giggling as it twitched under her fingers. 

"My little Inutenshi."


	2. Whispers from the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru goes to the ears of Japan to know where his bride is and we see how that small baby from the well has been doing.

Sesshomaru sat next his father as just another pointless demon clan came and presented a female for him to marry. It was some kind of coyote or fox? He wasn't really paying attention; he already made his decision the second she had come in. She was lanky and her hair reminded him of dead straw. His lack of interest was clear to his father, who was quick to thank them for their long travel to see them and would be in contact with them hopefully soon.

"Son, that is the eight female you have turned your nose to." Inu no Taisho didn't look it but he was getting old in his years and didn't want to go to the border between the worlds without his legacy being assured in grandchildren.

"That is because none of them are what this Sesshomaru desires." Sesshomaru was very good at showing his distaste when he called to himself in third person.

"Well how would you go about finding a suitable mate? We don't have long before the cold winter hits our mountains and travel will be hard for out guests."

"Are you saying you will leave it to me father?" Clearly this pleased the young lord since he had referred to himself in first person. Inu no Taisho was one of the few who knew his son's strange quirks and behaviors that showed is almost nonexistent emotions in certain situations. 

"If that will speed up the process? Yes. Yes I will let you find your mate my son." Sesshomaru gave a respectful bow to his father before rising and walking out the long entryway. "Where are you going Sesshomaru?"

"Do you have to ask father? I am going to find my mate." Sesshomaru didn't bother to look back as he proceeded to leave the large castle, transforming into his demonic form in the process and flying off to one who he believed would have his answers. 

It had taken at least the full day and half the night for Sesshomaru to travel from the frosted mountains to the murky swamps. As he descended he looked to the filthy water with disdain but transformed back to his mortal looking form none the less. The water made its way no further than his ankles as he trudge through it to the center of the marsh. He didn't hesitate his stride when he saw the water before him start to bubble and froth. From the water rose what appeared to be a very old bald man that appeared mortal, but once his rather large ears and the inability to lift his eyelid from his eyes gave way that he was clearly a demon. 

"My my the great Sesshomaru has come to see this old man? I am honored." The voice of the old man was wheezy and creaked like a crickets call. 

"Mimisenri. It is told that you hear anything and everything you can focus your mind on."

"That is correct my young lord. I hear that you are meant to be wed soon, but the bride for your nuptials has yet to be found."

"Then you can assume that you know why this Sesshomaru is here. You are to find this bride of mine. I am certain you can tell out rumors from facts when finding a beautiful and fitting demoness that will keep the blood of my people as pure as possible. If what you find is truth I can assure you that you will be rewarded. However if you don't do this or lead me with falsehoods this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to end your long life."

"Hehehe. I do not doubt that my liege. Rest assured I will find what you seek." With a deep wheeze the old demon focused his ears and Sesshomaru waited patiently for Mimisenri to finish his search. When the old demon released an interested "hmmm" or "ahh" Sesshomaru would have to resist snapping at the foolish demon and clenched his jaw. 

"Now that is interesting." Mimisenri finally said, a peculiar smile on his face. 

"And what is that exactly?" Sesshomaru did not hesitate to show is annoyance in his tone with the marsh dwelling demon. 

"Well it seems you already are betrothed to a female demon. One that shares your clan blood. A hanyou your father gifted you with-"

"Do not test this Sesshomaru with old news. That hanyou died fifteen years ago."

"That is not what my ears hear." This fact made Sesshomaru become quite intrigued and attentive. Perhaps this old demon wasn't such a fool like his father's minions were. 

"What is it you hear, old Mimisenri?"

 

"It is very faint... but I hear her laughter. I hear others call her by a name that is not hers. I hear strange noises I have not heard before. Metals and magic it seems."

"And where does this Sesshomaru find the source of this?" 

"It is from beyond the well. The Bone Eaters Well. The one that transcends time and takes things from one world to another."

"Then this Sesshomaru will find a way beyond the well." Without so much as a nod or bow, the young demon lord turned to make his leave. 

"There is something you should know young lord. The name of which they call your bride Inuyasha."

"And that name would be?"

 

"Tenshi! Inutenshi wake up or you'll be late!" Mama Higurashi called up the stairs to her daughter. "Honestly that girl stays up way too late."

"Now now dear she stays up because she focuses so hard on her studies. I remember when you yourself would be found asleep at your desk." Old man Higurashi chuckled at his daughter as he swept the entryway of the home. 

"On my way Mama!" Inutenshi, Tenshi for short and what everyone thought outside of the small family her name really was, called down to her mother as she brushed her hair for the hundredth time that morning. It always made her friends envious that no matter how many times she let her hair air dry overnight, it was still the silky thick and smooth waves it always was. And her color was unbelievable; a pearl white that no one could believe was her birth color. "Time to put you two away!" she said up at her ears, glaring at them in the mirror with her honey gold eyes. She had always had her ears hidden by a thick bandanna, which really was four bandannas sewn together by her mother for extra coverage. When she was young she always wondered why it was she needed to hide her ears, until one day a boy picking on her pulled her headpiece off and when her ears perked up from being released from the fabric he ran away screaming monster. Ever since then she hated her ears, though her mother always said they made her special and her grandpa said they were symbols of her "Celestial origin". Wrapping the folded bandanna twice over before cinching it in a tight not at the top and adding few bobby pins to keep it sturdily on top of her folded down ears. 'Why can't I look the way I do during a new moon all the time?' she thought, but shook the negative thoughts out of her head. She was Inutenshi; girl's kendo club captain and karaoke star! Giving herself a confident smile and a mimic of her American poster of "Rosie the Riveter", she grabbed her school bag and rand down the stairs, stopping to snag a piece of toast out of her mother's hands before giving her a kiss on the cheek and a farewell. 

"Bye grandpa! don't work too hard!" she called as she kicked on her shoes. 

"A priests work is never done my dear. Don't stay so long after school. I have been reading a few scrolls on ancient magics and think I have found a way to hid your celestial image!"

"So long as it isn't like the mermaid spell when I was eight and you tried to have me walk around with a fish head around my neck gramps." she chuckled as she rand down the steps of the large temple, where as expected her friends were waiting for her. 

"Morning Eri, Ayumi, Yuka."

"Morning Tenshi." The three said in unison. The four girls walked the long way to the train station that would take them to school, gossiping and laughing and going over school notes as they always did. Little did the secret hanyou know that her whole life would be torn from her that chilly aki night, which she never would have paid attention to know it would be the night of a hunter's moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inutenshi- dog angel  
> Aki- autumn


	3. Test the Well and Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Well is tested and approved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : I like it loud by Myah Marie
> 
> Nintoujou: The staff of Two heads. 
> 
> Shinai : bamboo practice sword.

"My Lord! My Lord, please wait for me!" The little green imp followed after Sesshomaru as he trudged through the forest. It was like deja vu fpr the dog demon, every tree and every rock was the same as it was fifteen years ago. To demons like himself fifteen years might as well have been fifteen minutes, and the memory of the chase of that human woman was still fresh in his mind. Not before long he found his target; the Bone Eaters Well. Lost in his thoughts he didn't tell his ward Jaken that he had stopped and felt the small bump of the little toad running into him. 

"So this is where she hides." He didn't bother to acknowledge Jaken's bows for forgiveness and walked over to the well, sniffing the area for the hanyou's scent. 

"That well is very dangerous my Lord! I can sense it's power from here!" Jaken ranted as he slowly walked over and it was at that moment that the Nintoujou started going off. " The old man laughs my lord Sesshomaru, this means that this is indeed the place you seek! But how do we find this Inuyasha."

 

"That old man said it was beyond the well." Sesshomaru eyed down the well and could smell the thick vortex of power from all the demons' whose bodies had found this place as their tomb. 

"But it is a well that eats demon flesh isn't it? How is my Lord supposed to-" Jaken was cut off when he was suddenly hoisted into the air and found himself dangling over the entrance to the well. He didn't even have time to register his master's plan before he was dropped to fall into the pit. "Lord Sesshomaru, Whyyyyyyyy?!" He shrieked up at the fading demon. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw that his ward had not hit the bottom of the well but had vanished through a fog of red. 

"So it does transcend time. You will be found Inuyasha." 

 

MODERN DAY

 

"AHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE AFTERLIFE YET?! NOOOO?!" 

"Mrow." Jaken ceased his flailing when he looked up to the top of the well and instead of his lord's face and the open sky he saw an inner ceiling and a fat cat sitting on the edge looking down at him. 

"AH! I'm alive!" Jaken jumped up and looked to see that he was indeed still in the well. "Lord Sesshomaru said the well transcended time. Did that mean my Lord sent me here to fetch Inuyasha? Or was he using me to test the well?"

"Meow."

"Quite you! I am Lord Sesshomaru's ward and a very valuable one at that! He would never throw my safety to the wind. He has entrusted me with the task of finding his bride and I will do so diligently!" Jaken fumed, using his small fingers to find the grooves in the stones that made up the well and climb his way out. He fell a few times but finally found himself at the top, gasping for air with the Nintoujou in his beak. He rolled out the well with a thud and looked around to see he was in a small shrine. 

"Meow." His attention was pulled to some stairs where the cat was scratching at door, apparently trapped inside accidentally.

"Oh so that is the way out." He quickly dusted himself off and ran to the door and was easily able to slide it open, allowing himself and the cat to leave. He gasped at the monuments across the stone courtyard. It was almost like a small castle, with fine white stone and roofing but not nearly as big. "Of course a bride of Sesshomaru will be in such an extravagant place." He watched as the cat ran to the house and despite it's large size, jumped up to the nearest window and entered the house. He was quick to follow behind and listen in, unsure if it was safe to enter. 

"Buyo, there you are!" It seemed to be the voice an old man and from what Jaken could smell he was human. "Where have you been lazy cat?"

"Meow."

"Dad you didn't lock him up in the shrine again did you?" Another voice, this one a bit younger and female, but still human. 

"Of course not how would he have gotten out?" Jaken rolled his eyes as he listened and smelled for any signs of Inuyasha. "When is Inutenshi getting home by the way? It is nearly sunset?" 'Inutenshi? Is that what they call Lady Inuyasha here?'

"She called and said she would be going to study with her friends for a big test they have tomorrow. I think they are doing it at the karaoke bar." 'What is this Karaoke they speak of? And what is a bar?' Jaken couldn't understand what kind of phrases and words these mortals were using.

"That is a shame. I was hoping to try that spell that could hide her dog ears." 

"Dog ears? That confirms it must be my Lord's bride!" Jaken whispered in excitement. Now he just needed to use his mighty staff to get those mortals to tell him where he could find her. The imp scurried to the side of the house in search for a door. 

"Oh come now dad, she needs to not be ashamed of those ears. Besides I find them lovely."

"Aye that they are. If only society today wasn't so harsh on such things. Back in the feudal era such a being like her would be worshiped as a deity no doubt. But here they would call her a demon and try to have her captured." A tremor of fear past through Jaken as he listened to the old man's ranting. 'Capture demons? Do humans have such a power now?!' He had found the door but was far to hesitant to open it. 

"Well we will just have to keep her safe as we always have done. She is a strong girl and smart so I don't think we have anything to fear. And I am glad she is out having some fun. She works so hard on her studies." Jaken listened to the bickering humans at the door, still shaking with thoughts of being captured when a new scent caught his ears. It was not that different from Lord Sesshomaru's but had an interesting twist of mortal blood to it. It seemed to be coming up the stairs of the shrine and Jaken quickly ran to the bushes by the door to hide as he listened and waited for the creature to approach. 

"I like it loud. I like it loud. Oh, I'ma keep you up, Til' there's nothing left to do. So baby, turn it up, Cause the speakers gotta boom." The voice was heavenly, with a sweet tone that could only belong to a beautiful siren. Jaken marveled at the creature that bounced up the steps in an intricate dance as she sang to her hearts content. It was not hard to do so in the attire she was wearing. Black flat like shoes and tall knee socks that were exposed due to the shortness of her green shirt that swished around as she twisted her hips this way and that. Then there was her single layered top that was long sleeved and topped with a red scarf around her neck. Her top also had a large green collar and green trim on the ends of he sleeves. She held something in her hands that was pink and square and attached to it were black roots that were attached to a strange oval piece of material that was atop her head along with a folded bandanna.

"Listen up baby, We don't have too much time. Don't need no potion, Cause the flavor of my kiss is number nine," Jaken watched as her glossed lips released more song and saw the same beauty in her face that his Lord and his Lord's family had. It was a perfect shape and fair skinned, with thick lashes and bright gold eyes. If her wild locks of silver hair didn't give off that she had Inu blood in her then nothing would. 'It is her! It is my Lady! Even as a hanyou I cannot deny My Lord had a lovely bride. and her singing! Perhaps that and her dancing is her studies the humans were talking about. But that attire is all wrong for a lady of her level to be wearing.' Jaken leapt out of the bushes and made to bow at his lady but she didn't seem to notice him in her dancing and stepped right on him, squishing him as his Lord had done so many times. 

"I'm home!" Inutenshi called out to her mother and grandfather, kicking off her shoes as she hummed the song coming off her headphones and heading to the stairs. "Gonna take a bath before eating if that is okay." She didn't need to hear to know that her mother was fine with it, as she always was, and heading up to her room to grab her pajamas and head to the bathroom. Poor Jaken was still laying on the ground where she had stepped on him, twitching and groaning in pain. 

"Y-yep. She is definitely the one." he stood up shakily and brushed the dirt off of him before looking back to see how he should best get in to speak with her. It was then that he noticed there was a lattice on the side of the house with vines growing on it. Rubbing his hands together in determination and once again placing his staff in his beak, Jaken proceeded to climb the plant, resisting to screech in pain when he accidentally grasped thorns and fell back down. 

Inutenshi enjoyed her soak in the tub, massaging her ears which were tense from being kept under the bandanna for too long. 

"Such is the price of normality." she grumbled bitterly as she descended deeper into the water till her face was halfway past the brim. 'I wonder if the girls would accept me with them. Or...would Hojo accept me with them.' Hojo had been a very kind and attentive boy at her school who always offered her healthy snacks and drinks from his parent's shop. He was also very cute and that only made her even more nervous about how much she kept secret from him and her friends. Groaning in stress from the whole ordeal she punched her whole head under the water and rand her fingers through her hair, ringsing out the suds from her two in one conditioner. She pulled herself up for air and when she felt that her hair was rinsed out enough she pulled the plug out of the tub and proceeded to dry herself off. Once in her pajamas which consisted of drawstring pants with paw prints decorating the pink fabric and a matching pink tank top with a kitten on the center playing with a ball of string, she wrapped her hair up in the towel and went off to her room when she realized she had forgotten her sweatshirt she wore whenever around her family to keep herself decent. What she didn't expect when she opened her bedroom door was to look at her open window and see a large green and brown mass sitting on her sill. 

"My Lady, it is an honor. I am Jaken and my Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to -GAH!" Jaken's head was met with a wastepaper basket and when he looked up it was then met with a pencil holder and stapler. His beak now red and sore he looked up in time to see Inuyasha holding her personal Shinai and with a beat red face rushing at him. "W-wait! AH!!" He didn't have time to beg before she struck him with a harsh swing that sent him flying, screaming as she did. 

"Tenshi! Inutenshi are you alright?" At hearing her scream, her mother and grandfather came running into her room. Her mother had her wok ready to strike and intruder and her grandfather had his sacred beads and a few paper talismans. 

"What is wrong child?" her grandfather growled, running over to where she was still eyeing the window. 

"K-k-Kappa! It looked like a fuc-fracking Kappa!" Inutenshi was in hysterics, but not enough that she would be foolish enough to cuss in front of her elders. 

"Ah Kappa? Inutenshi are you sure it wasn't just a tree frog?" Her mother was hesitant but her grandfather was in hysterics.

"A DEMON IN MY SHRINE! MY DUTY AS A PRIEST CALLS! No Demon is going to have my grandchild!" He ran down the stairs and into the courtyard, shouting calls to the spirits and placing his talismans all over the house. 

"I... I don't know what I saw Mama. It was big and green and gross!" Inutenshi wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head in disgust. 

"Come dear, I am sure it was nothing. Why don't we just go sit and have some tea and get you some food." Mama Higurashi knew just how to calm her child down and placed her arms around the frightened girl, escorting her to the kitchen. Hearing her father chanting away outside she was glad they had no nearby neighbors. 

"And there!" Grandpa Higurashi placed one more talisman on the entrance to the house, " Let's see you come for my celestial grandchild now filthy demon!" He called out to the darkness before closing the door with a slam. Hidden behind the shrine door, which the priest never would have thought a demon would try to hide, Jaken stood shaking and rubbing his bruised face. 

"Such a fiery temper. My Lord has quite a handful to deal with. But with such a priest guarding her, how will I ever find a way to bring her to Lord Sesshomaru."

"That is not for you to do." Jaken had a small heart attack as he heard a voice from the shadows of the shrine. Behind him at the top of the well was his master Lord Sesshomaru. 

"My Lord!" Jaken bowed at his master as he hopped down off the edge of the well and walked over to the entrance. "I forgive me for taking so long Lord Sesshomaru, but My Lady has been very misunderstanding of what is happening and one of her wards seems to be a powerful priest!"

"I expected you to have located her and reported back, if you could have." Sesshomaru stalked past the imp and proceeded out of the shrine. 

"W-what?! Then there was no guarantee of my return or survival?! My Lord how could you be so cruel after so many years of loyal service!" Jaken started to weep into his sleeve, but stopped when he noticed Sesshomaru keep walking and not care in the slightest. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" 

"Silence Jaken." I was quiet and calm but Jaken knew that he had angered his master. "You are to stay here at the well and wait for our return. I can smell her; she rests in that room up above." Sesshomaru lept through the air and landed silently on the window, not giving Jaken the chance to warn him of what happened the same time he was in that position. But when he saw Sesshomaru enter the room without a fuss, he decided either she wasn't in there or she new Sesshomaru was there for her.


	4. Inutenshi= Inuyasha

The whole room smelled of Inuyasha; sweet and natural. Sesshomaru examined the interesting devices that decorated the room. The floor was wood but had a section of rug that surrounded her bed, that seemed to be raised on some interesting wooden device with drawers in it. There was a desk with papers and books and what was interesting was the way the room was lit; there was a light on the ceiling that seemed to have fire covered in a glass orb, and the tall candle stand next to the desk was also covered in a clear glass orb with the wax catcher hanging upside down. He pulled the sliding door that lead to her closet, where various colored fabrics and of different sizes and shapes, none of which he was familiar with seeing females in. He smelled humans in the home and didn't want to be bothered with their annoying reactions to seeing such a powerful demon in their home, especially if one was a priest as Jaken said. 'I will just have to wait for her here' Sesshomaru decided as he looked around at the different things in the room to get to know his sister bride. 

"Maybe an Asiatic toad? Ugh but this says they are only really scene on the Miyako Islands and maybe Okinawa. The Ishikawa frog? No!" Inutenshi scanned the wikipedia list of Amphibians of Japan, trying to match the photos to what she had seen in her window, still holding onto her Shinai as almost a security blanket as she looked at the slimy creatures on her laptop screen. 

"Come now dear, don't worry about it. I am sure just not expecting the creature in your window just made it look bigger than it was." Mama Higurashi called out from over her shoulder as she washed the dishes from the freshly finished dinner, trying to calm down her frustrated daughter. "It is getting a bit late, why don't you tuck in for the night, at least you don't have school tomorrow." 

"Yeah I guess, night Mama." Inutenshi flipped the lid of the laptop down and left it at the small living room table as she got up from her cushion, stopping to kiss her mother on the cheek before heading up the stairs. 'It is so weird; my imagination had to have made it talk. I mean frogs don't talk. And Kappa's are... no way that is impossible' Inutenshi giggled at her own foolishness. She heard her grandfather snoring in the room down the hall and mentally wished him goodnight, knowing with his medication an earthquake wouldn't wake him. She stretched her arms above her head as she entered her room, letting her shinai lean against the wall so she could shimmy her hoodie off of her body. She had no idea that she was giving a show to a tall demonic demon that she couldn't smell because of her own perfume that filled the room. 

Sesshomaru watched the door open and there stood the woman he had thought he lost fifteen years ago. She had a shinai in her hand and dropped it in her yawning and her eyes were closed so she didn't even notice him. She was pulling a thick over cloak off her body and he couldn't help but watch as the under shirt rose up with it, showing her well toned stomach and hips, lowering just before showing the bottom curve of her bosom. Her long silver hair fell over her shoulders and he new it was truly her when he saw the puppy ears on the top of her head. Everything about her was beautiful; despite being a hanyou. Inuyasha threw her hoodie on the floor and turned to head to her bed, she froze when her gold eyes met his. 

Inuyasha couldn't speak, heck she could hardly breathe. She had her kappa incident that she could put as her overactive imagination, but a grown man in medieval attire standing next to her bed as no way an illusion or imagination; no matter how many times she blinked. He was beautiful, almost too beautiful to be a man, but his large presence and aura was clearly male, as well as his chiseled jaw. He eyed her up and down just as she did him, but hers was in fear while his was in attraction. Inuyasha took one step backwards to go towards the door, but when she turned she fell back onto her bottom when the strange man was suddenly in her way. 'He was on the other side of the room! H-how?!' Inuyasha felt her bottom lip quiver and she eyed her Shinai that was against the wall right behind the frightening man. 

"Inuyasha," 'What was that? What did he call me?' Inutenshi got up from the floor and stepped back a bit, not taking her eyes off of him. "You have grown up quite a bit. And for the better this Sesshomaru might add." 'S-Sesshomaru? What kind of name is that?'

"I-Inutenshi." The man's eyebrow raised a bit before going back to his emotionless stare. Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked back at him with an equally strong look, trying to intimidate him like she would a kendo opponent. "My name is Inutenshi, not Inuyasha. You are confused, and I suggest that that Sesshomaru or whatever leaves before this Inutenshi screams for help. Or better yet calls the police." She stormed over to her bed to pick up her cell phone and dial for help when her wrist was pinned behind her back and her phone fell before she could press 'send'. Hissing in pain she was pushed onto the bed, her face smothered in the comforter in a way that muffled her yelling. 

"How dare you a vile hanyou speak to this Sesshomaru that way." All of her bravado was gone in a instant when his deep voice hissed in her ear and the pure strength of him holding her down showed she was no match for him. 'Oh Kami, what can I do? Mama, Grandpa please come help me.' But she knew her Mama was in the bedroom on the main floor and her grandpa was out like a light and with her voice muffled by the thick fabric she wouldn't be able to be loud enough. 

Sesshomaru eyed her body under him and couldn't deny it wasn't unpleasant to have her wiggling under him. Her attire was completely exposing of her thick curves and skin; much more revealing than what she was meant to wear. Her skin was so smooth under his hand and he could imagine that her flesh would mark easily under his claws and teeth, which made his loins burn even more. She was clearly spoiled however; something he would have to remedy. 

"You are lucky that you are meant to be this Sesshomaru's mate. I have killed many hanyous and demons alike for much less that the disrespect you have shown me." He kept her held down, eyeing her reactions and attempts to break free. He noticed her puppy ears were flat against her skull in her fear and anger and something inside him couldn't help but reach out and rub an ear between his fingers.

"Ah no not my ears!" Inutenshi called out from her smothered position. She was always so diligent about keeping them hidden from anyone that wasn't family, and now a strange man was touching them with facination. 'Is he kidnapping me? Will I be experimented on?' She kicked her legs out hopping to find some kind of weakness but his crotch was guarded by his armor and his legs were as sturdy as trees. She could barely breathe, and if she could she would be able to take a deep breath and scream for help, surely her someone would hear her. 

"Sensitive are they? This Sesshomaru is pleased," said demon leaned down and took the ear in his mouth, nibbling on the soft tip and letting his tongue press it to the roof of his mouth. Inuyasha squealed and wiggled even harder under him, but the scent of her arousal was obvious. 

'No! I can't be feeling like this.It's not right! It's just a bodily reaction!" Inutenshi tried to reason herself down and ignore the pleasurable sensation of her ear being sucked on. Suddenly remembering she still had one hand open, which was at the time pushing down on the mattress near her face so she could breathe, she held her breath and whipped it around to claw at the hand holding her down, feeling successful when her sharp nails made contact with skin. She dug deep into his flesh, scratching over and over in an attempt to break the skin. 

"A pathetic attempt Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pulled back enough to watch her demon claws grow in defense and attack his skin, making streaks of blood seep down his wrist. He bulled her up and turned her face to meet his, catching her in mid attempt to scream. But Inutenshi's voice caught in her throat when she saw his pupils go from gold to a turquoise blue and the white of his eyes turned blood red. The wind knocked out of her by an unexpected punch the gut, she collapsed against unconscious against him before he slung her over his shoulder and leapt out the window and did not land until he was at the door of the shrine. 

"Ah, my Lord, you have returned. And you have Inuyasha...eh? What is wrong with her my Lord?"

"Nothing Jaken. Do not concern yourself." Sesshomaru transferred the young girl's weight until she was in a bridal hold and took his step onto the well frame before descending in a flash of light. 

"W-Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken scurried to join his master down the well, afraid he would not be sent back to their home.


	5. Family Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, certain swear words like Fuck, while maybe in the anime, would not actually be used in Japan during the feudal era because it did not show up until the 16th century and that was in Germanic and I am fairly certain that the feudal era the the world of Inuyasha is in is way before then.

"My Lord, the Lady Kagura has sent another love letter to your son? Should we put it in his study? Or perhaps burn it like all the others?" Myoga came hopping onto Lord Inu no Taisho's desk and dropped the folded letter before him before jumping to try and get a taste of his master's juicy blood, but was once again denied with a quick flick of the fingers sending him slamming into a wall. 

"My son is being so stubborn. Honestly, he is more like a princess with how many suitors he has calling on him." The old demon gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He loved his son, he truly did, but their relationship had been so strained in the young demon's recent decade of becoming stronger. It was no surprise really; rebellion and desire for power were to be expected, especially from such a fine example of their breed. Yes, Sesshomaru was truly Inu no Taisho's pride and joy, just as he had hoped his angel of a daughter would have been had she lived. 

"My Lord! My Lord!" The slamming of a sliding door one of the young guards running into the room and slamming himself down in a humble bow broke the General's line of thought and had him rising from his seat expecting news of an attack or crime against him. 

"What is it lad? Speak."

"My Lord! Your son Lord Sesshomaru has returned! He says he traveled beyond the Well of Time and returned with the lost Lady Inuyasha!"

".....Inuyasha...." It was all that fell out of the old demon's mouth before he found himself barreling past the informant and running to where he could smell his son, and the scent of a female hanyou.  
All were well to stay out of his way as he slammed and slid his way through the castle till he was at his son's personal side of the manor. He froze when he saw his son closing a sliding door to his bedroom and turning to face him, a small but noticeable smile on his lips. 

"Honourable father," Sesshomaru gave him a curt bow and stepped aside to let his now slowly approaching father meet him at the door to his room. 

"S-Sesshomaru...How did you.... Where was she?" Inu no Taisho was a strong demon but even then, with the hope of his long lost pup being on the other side of those screens, had him choking on his words and tears thickening his throat. 

"I went to Mimisenri and he heard her laughter come from the well. If he could hear her and she was indeed alive, then nothing would stop this Sesshomaru from bringing her to where she belongs." 

"Do no torture an old soul my son; Is it truly her?" Sesshomaru stepped aside and nodded towards the door, inviting his father to look and see for himself. The Lord slid the door open as gently as he could, as if if he woke the sleeping maiden she would somehow disappear. Creeping over to the futon, he looked up and down the young woman that laid atop the covers. Her body's curves and natural beauty were exposed by the odd clothing she adorned, he skin a light tan of one who enjoyed the sun. He hair was a moonlight silver like their kind, but had the thick layers and texture of her human mother. Her soft face was scrunched up as if having a bad dream, and when her head turned towards him, he held his breath in wait to see if she would awaken. When she did not, he let out a long sigh of relief and joy, not letting his tears fall but not afraid to have them dance in his eyes. He looked to her pup ears, the same ones that had wiggled atop her head when she giggled up at him when he held her as a babe, however short a moment that was he could never forget it. Hesitatingly he leaned forward and let his fingers caress an ear, holding back a giggle when it flicked in reaction. He couldn't help looking her up and down; his child, his long lost pup was home. It was then he also noticed the goosebumps that had started to dance on her skin. 

"Tut tut Sesshomaru. We can't have her catching cold after just coming back can we?" he said softly, chuckling in the humor and all around happiness that was welling up inside him. As careful as he could he slid his arm under his daughters back to lift her lightly off the bed, just enough to pull the thick quilt out from under her and lay her under it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a delicate smile spread on her lips and she curled up on her side into a small ball, bunching the blanket around her for warmth and comfort. 

"Are you happy with my choice of wife father?" Sesshomaru called gently, his staring at the smile on his father's lips that he had not been gifted with in fifteen years. How Sesshomaru had missed his father's smile, his loud strong laugh, and even his rough calloused hand petting the top of his head, even though he would shove it off and feign anger. The last fifteen years had been trying on them both because of their views, of both mortals and values. Sesshomaru had found his father's plan to save their race by giving him a bride fine until he found that the other half of the blood would be human. He knew in order for future healthy pups there would need to be some sort of breakaway from the family, but he had hoped it would have been a wolf or something closer in power, but instead his father took the heart of a young human. His father had made plenty of excuses, like human blood would weaken his strong seed and therefore there would be a higher chance of a girl, but Sesshomaru always felt that there was something his father didn't tell him about why he chose that mortal, and for the sake of his own mother Sesshomaru felt something that could have been defined as jealousy. The way he coddled the human, made her laugh and kissed her cheek; it was all things Sesshomaru had never witnessed him do to his wife. 

"Yes my son. I am more than happy." Inu no Taisho rose and walked back to his son who stood in the doorway. Sliding the door shut he turned to Sesshomaru with a large smile, before the younger yokai found a heavy hand on his head, clawed fingers gently scratching his scalp as it went back and forth. "You have done very well. It fills me with joy." For a moment the younger one was stunned, having not felt an affectionate touch from his father in so long. He didn't even have time to compose himself before the hand was gone and Inu no Taisho strode past him, speaking of guests to invite and plans to be made. The top of his head still felt warm from his father's skin, a warmth that spread through him and brought a smile to his lips before he shook it off and took long strides to catch up to his bantering father. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gah!" Inuyasha woke with a jolt of adrenaline as the memories of a tall man holding her down replayed in her mind. "What a nightmare. Wha-" she caught herself around the stomach and hissed in pain. She didn't want to breathe, she didn't want to believe she was really awake, but lifting her shirt a bit she looked past her heaving chest to see the large bruise of where the man in her 'dream' had punched her and knocked her out. "Not a dream...It wasn't a dream!" In a state of panic she jumped up and looked around the room that was clearly not hers, heck not even close to the modernization of her timeline.

"Okay, breathe Inutenshi, there has to be some kind of explanation! I have to be in some rural area, I just need to find a phone and call for help." She tried to rationalize and compose herself as she peaked past the sliding doors. One side of the room lead to hallways and the rest of the old manor, and the other a courtyard. When she saw a sakura tree that had long branches she formed a plan in her head and started fast but cautiously heading for it. She made it to the tree and was able to jump to the lowest branch with ease thanks to her hidden strength that she was told to only use for emergencies. 'I think this counts as one' she thought to herself as she made her way to the top of the wall that surrounded the garden, and thankfully it seemed to be the last wall before forest. 'I'll find a path and make it to town, there has to be a town or at least a bus or train station. As she made to jump she heard the screeching of that weird toad creature from before, something about her safety and his life but she had already leaped into the forest and started a strong sprint without looking back. She kept going until her lungs and muscled screamed for mercy, but yet she persisted, her hope of finding a way home giving her the desire to push past her limits. That was until she went over the edge of a cliff that was hidden by the treeline and shrubbery. 

She panted and eyed the ravine that had almost taken her life and hesitantly looked to a way down or perhaps a bridge to the other side. It was then that the sky became dark, far too quickly for a normal storm and form the dark clouds to loud howls of wind echoed and shook the ground to the core. descending from the sky was a scene from a nightmare, as two large canine beasts pierced the clouds with wild red eyes heading straight for the hanyou. In a blind panic she turned to run towards the forest again, missing the sight of the two demons transforming as the flew towards her and landing perfectly in front of her, cutting off her escape. There was the man from before who she glared at with pure hatred to try and mask her fear, and with him was a much older, but certainly just as handsome man with similar features, save the markings on his face. 

"Inuyasha, it is dangerous for you to be out on your own." The older man chided gently, his face and voice filled with concern. Meanwhile the man who had kidnapped her simply stared at her in what seemed to be dissapointment or annoyance. 

"Y-your kidding me right?" Inuyasha gasped in bewilderment before her anger was towards the older man, " You fucking knock me out, take me away from my home to the middle of bumfuck nowhere and expect me to stay another goddamn minute as your hostage? Well sorry not sorry to say, FUCK YOU!" She lashed out, her acid tongue letting out the foul language she saved for only the most vial or people. She panted in rage and expected some sort of retaliation but the two men just stared at her with curiosity and confusion. 

"Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru and Lord Inu no Taisho have no idea what some of your words mean, is that the language or the people you were sent away to? Tread carefully how you reply, for though we don't know what they mean they do sound foul." Sesshomaru was now the one with the scolding tone, while the other, who Inuyasha assumed was Inu no Taisho, seemed amused. 

"Are you serious? Well- well...." Inuyasha thought of some of the old insults she had heard her grandpa use when talking about those he hated, or drunkenly accused of cheating when playing Shogi, "SHINE! KUTABARE KISAMA! How are those terms? Understand basic?" she definitely knew they understood her when Sesshomaru's eyes flashes red and Inu no Taisho's face when from amused to.... wait was he sad?

"How dare-"

"Calm down son," Inu no Taisho interjected, his voice deep with authority that sent a slight shiver of fear down Inuyasha's spine, "Wait till she is your wife, then you can discipline her all you wish, for now it is my responsibility as her father." 

Inuyasha went from anger to fear to utter shock in a matter of seconds. Father? Did he just say he was her father? But her mother said father had died in a tragic car accident before she was born. 

"And for now," Inu no Taisho's voice pulled her from her bewilderment as she started to feel pure terror from some unknown force as they made eye contact, only for it to fade but still leave her shaking, "I will pardon her behavior, for I am sure it is out of confusion and fear. Inuyasha, don't you realize who you are? Were you ever told of your birth? Haven't you wondered who or what you are?" The oldest of the demon clan walked calmly and gently over to her, before reaching our his hand for her to take. "Come back with us my dear, and you will know all. I can tell you the truth about your birth, and your purpose." 

Inuyasha stared down at the armored hand, wondering if taking it would lead her down a path to the truth, or pull her into a life of misery.


End file.
